Patch Notes/2005-12-15
=12/15/05 Patch Notes= COMBINED NOTES Powers * Police Drones and Arbiter Drones can now see Stealthed entities and enemy players. * Aspect of Rularuu in the Cathedral of Pain cannot be harmed if there are any other critters in the Cathedral with him. * Council Sniper can shoot properly. * Phenomenal Luck Inspirations now use the correct Icon. * Hot Feet (all archetypes) damage used to deal their damage 75% of the time each tick (regardless of the casters ToHit or Accuracy value or targets defense). Now, this power will make standard ToHit Rolls, and will accept Accuracy Enhancements. The debuff attributes of this power will still auto hit. However, the text on this power still indicates that it auto-hits. This is incorrect and will be corrected in a future update. * Mud Pots (all archetypes) damage used to used to auto hit (regardless of the casters ToHit or Accuracy value or targets defense). Now, this power will make standard ToHit Rolls, and will accept Accuracy Enhancements. The debuff attributes of this power will still auto hit. Damage was increased +33%. However, the text on this power still indicates that it auto-hits. This is incorrect and will be corrected in a future update. * Repulsion Bomb has changed in several ways. It no longer requires you to cast the power on a Friendly Target, meaning it is now usable while Soloing. However, we increased the Recharge time to 30 seconds (from 10 seconds) and reduced the chance to Stun by 60%. The text on this power has not been changed to reflect the adjustments. This is incorrect and will be corrected in a future update. * Removed Erroneous 'Detoggle' messages in PvE for Repulse, Repulsion Field and Repulsion bomb. * The chance for Seismic Smash to hold a target has been modified from 40% to 100% for both Tankers and Brutes. In addition, a bug was found that would prevent the hold from working unless the target was on the ground. This has been fixed. * Corrected the Short Help for Claws/Eviscerate to make it more consistent with other power descriptions. * Gambler's Cut for Katana and Ninja Blade was only doing half the damage on critical hits as intended. This has been corrected. * Regeneration Revive now uses Healing Enhancements to increase the amount of health you are resurrected with. * Updated text on several Item of Power descriptions. * Fixed the Torment Monument so that the Debt Reduction works properly. UI * Added simple graphics slider to toggle between minimum, recommended, and maximum graphics settings. This option is only available if you toggle "Advanced Graphics Settings" off (the default for new users, but existing users will not have their settings changed). * Revamped supergroup list window, added prestige column. City Zones * Bloody Bay, Siren's Call, Warburg: When players in a PVP zone are revived at the hospital, they will be immune to PVP for 30 seconds. * Siren's Call: PvP buff and debuff missions will now properly award bonuses. Game * Fixed the bug that could cause a player's reputation to reset to 0.0 after zoning. * Improved game stability. Badges * Changed requirements for the Mentoring series of badges. Arena * Players in Arena events are listed as "In Arena" instead of "On mission map.” Tasks * Fixed missing mini maps on the second floor of several mission maps. Bases * There is now a “Move Room” option under base editing. CITY OF HEROES Powers * Circle of Thorns Air Casters in the Chantry were not using their Ranged powers. This has been corrected. * Shuriken and Exploding Shuriken ancillary powers now properly show damage in the Combat window, however, the Combat window says “Player Name” instead of player’s name. This is incorrect and will be corrected in a future patch. * Corrected Controller Lightning Storm. It was doing damage based on a Defender’s scale rather than a Controller’s however, the damage it does to the target is not listed in the combat window. This will be corrected in a future patch. * Fixed an issue with O2 Boost in Storm Summoning. The status protection it provided had a gap when used on a single target repeatedly. * Essence Boost for Peacebringers with +Heal Enhancements will now generate a greater Maximum Hit Point boost. * Fixed issue with Scrapper/Katana - if you used the power Golden Dragonfly right after using the power Soaring Dragon, the Golden Dragonfly did not work. CITY OF VILLAINS Powers * Arachnos Mu Mystics have undergone retraining and will now use their ranged attacks by preference, rather than closing to melee range. * Fixed a typo in Dominator/Thorny Assault/Impale long description. * Fixed a typo in the short help description of Kinetic Shield for Energy Aura. * Corrected the Damage listed in the Long Help Description for Psionic Dart for Dominators. * Changed Goldbricker Rocket Pack from a 90 minute lifetime to a 90 minute usage time. This is a bug fix. * Reduced the chance for Stalker/Repulse to knock off a target's Toggles. * Goldbrickers Sonic attacks were debuffing player attack damage, rather than player damage resistance. This has been corrected. Goldbricker minions have only a very minor Resistance debuff, while Lieutenants and Bosses have stronger effects. * Workshop Client Crash * Improved Stability in Base Building Category:Patch notes